


Tear In My Heart-Kyouhaba Song Drabble

by thalia_muse_of_comedy



Series: Haikyuu Song Drabbles [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4457543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalia_muse_of_comedy/pseuds/thalia_muse_of_comedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small little drabble about Kyoutani and an itch he needs to scratch (that itch being Yahaba).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tear In My Heart-Kyouhaba Song Drabble

Kyoutani felt most alive when he has breathing heavily on the court. He could feel the blood pumping through his veins to his tireless heart and could hear the squeaking of shoes against the floor. He used all of his power to drive his hits right through the opponent’s defenses. There’s no feeling quite like it, he thinks.  
His preconceived idea of the epitome of living is drastically changed the first time Yahaba grabs at him, driving him against a wall. The anger on his teammate’s face made him feel more than embarrassed. Kyoutani saw every line on Yahaba’s face. His mouth curved over every cutting word. 

When Yahaba became Seijou’s captain after the third years retired, Kyoutani found himself going out of his way to make the captain’s blood boil, and his own sing.   
Kyoutani found himself waiting for the biting tone, a sarcastic laugh if he was lucky. He wanted Yahaba to use every harsh word in his vocabulary. Every confrontation left Kyoutani breathless, with an itch under his skin. A itch he wanted so bad to scratch, but he didn’t know how. 

On the way back from a practice match with Karasuno, Kyoutani pulled his captain out of the walkway of the bus and into the seat beside him. Yahaba lifted an eyebrow at Kyoutani, but made no comment. The lights went off and the bus took off. In the darkness, Kyoutani allowed himself to break his own mold. His lips brushed Yahaba’s cheek as gently as he could (which was not very gentle). He felt Yahaba still, and Kyoutani backed away quickly afraid of the consequences. 

“Oh no you don’t.” He heard Yahaba whisper. “Get back over here.” Yahaba returned the cheek kiss and used one of his hands to grab a hold of Kyoutani’s face. He turned to meet Yahaba, their foreheads pressing together. Their lips met awkwardly, noses barely brushing. Yahaba’s lips were chapped and tasted like blood. He had a bad habit of chewing on his bottom lip during matches. Yahaba pulled back slightly after only a few moments; Kyoutani visibly deflated, already missing the contact. 

“Although I don’t think this is the recommended way to resolve tensions with a teammate,” Yahaba whispered, “I guess I’ll take what I can get.”


End file.
